The Nothing Place
by Tygger3389
Summary: Kids and Pets are going missing in the neighbourhood around Julie's house including Ship and the sister no one knew she had. But Iraah's not the only secret Julie's been keeping. Kevin old friend, Jim, is right at the heart of the problem. Benlie & Gwevin
1. Chapter 1 Missing Pets

_**Ben 10 Alien Force**_

_**The Nothing Place**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Missing Pets**_

"Gwen!" Ben called, looking for his cousin, "Gwen come on, Kevin won't wait forever you know. If you want a ride home you'd better hurry up."

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he yelled back, tearing herself away from the telephone pole she was looking at and running over to him.

"What were you looking at anyways?" Ben asked.

"Missing pet posters," Gwen explained, "There are a lot of them right now. I saw at least six on one telephone pole."

Ben snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"What!" Gwen snapped at him, "I just thought you should go warn Julie to keep an eye on Ship."

"Come on, Gwen, we're talking people losing track of their dog or cat," he rolled his eyes, "Ship is a non-organic creature who can transform himself into an alien gun-ship."

Gwen opened her mouth to retort nastily, but was cut off by Kevin yelling at them to hurry up.

Later that evening, Ben went to see Julie about Ship.

"I just think maybe you should keep an eye on him," Ben said, "Even if I don't think there's much chance of some thing getting him, I mean, Ship's pretty tough, right?"

"This actually might be more serious than it sounds," Julie bit her lip nervously, stroking Ship's head, "I have a friend… a sort of different friend, you may know her… Iggi Lives, I think she's in your English class…"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "The girl with the purple hair who wears all the fake tan?"

"Yeah, she lives a few houses down." Julie nodded, "She'd sort of like you guys… except I think she's full alien… anyways, she had these two alien dog like pets, called Pepexes. Trixy and Van were really smart, loyal animals, they never tried to run away or anything and could take care of themselves, but they disappeared a few days ago. Iggi's little brother and sisters are really upset."

"Alright," Ben nodded, "I'll look into this. Keep an eye on Ship."

"Thanks Ben." Julie smiled and kissed him on the cheek before letting him out. Sighing, she went back to her room. There was a girl the same age as her perched on the end of her bed. Julie and the girl could have been twins, but the girl had longer black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, light, powder grey ears poked up through her hair, large and pointed like a cats with a matching, long, slender tail; her nose was slightly turned up at the end and more triangular than human shaped, she had twelve whiskers, six on each cheek and the corner of her full, round lips curved up in a playful half smile. Her light mauve, hawk like eyes watched her quizzically as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the feathers on her large hawk wings. Julie sighed and slouched on the bed next to her "twin sister", "I wish I could tell him, Iraah."

Iraah nodded, "Secret keeping is hard, huh?"

Julie examined the strange girl who'd become part of her family. She'd met Iraah when she was thirteen; the girl had been running for her life from the scientists who'd created her. Iraah, who had an incredible memory, told her, her brother and her parents that she was a test tube baby, grown from human DNA mixed with that of various animals. Julie's father, a doctor, had taken a DNA sample from the girl to see if they could find out who she belonged to. It had been a shock to all five of them when the results came up with her brother Ari as the DNA match. It had turned out that all of her friends, the other experiments, also had families within Bellwood. In fact, the girl who's DNA had become Iraah's friend Airanna went to school with and was a friend of Ari's, Annaria Nithgrib. Annaria lived down the street with Airanna, her brother, Joshua, and the boy who'd come from Josh's DNA, Brightin. "Yeah," she sighed again, thinking about Iraah's many secrets, "Yeah its tough… maybe I could talk to John, I think I could get him to reconsider swearing me to secrecy, after all, Ben's a good secret keeper and I am John's best student. I think I might even be his favorite."

Iraah laughed musically, she loved Julie, they were two of a kind, "Aw, Lee, you're a gem, you know that. You always manage to find away around everything."

"Right back at you, sis. I think I will talk to John." She decided, watching the other girl fiddle with her large hoodie as she tried to make herself look normal and heading for the window, "You know, it's been getting harder to hide these days, especially Ryaden's gift, she's been so restless. And coordinating it so that Ben is never in the house at the same time as Rya or in the same room as you is a nightmare. There's only so many times a week I can ask Ari to take her to the park for a few hours, especially when she gets angry and tries to maim the other kids. I think John will understand all this."

"Well, good luck with Mr. Grumpy." She grinned, thinking of the other misfit girl who'd come to live with them. As a half pain demon, half mage, three year old, Rya had been powerful and lacking a conscious when she'd come to live with them, but in the past two years her work with John and Julie had begun to turn her into a proper, human like little girl and she was excited to be starting kindergarten soon. Iraah turned to the window and propped it open with a garden stick.

"Where are you going?" Julie frowned.

"Bright's house." She shrugged.

"Alright, I'll tell mom." Julie glanced around, "Here, take Ship with you. I need some one to keep an eye on him while I'm out."

"Why don't you just take him with you?" She frowned.

"Wards," Julie explained, "He'll short out."

"Alright, I'll pet-sit the blob," Iraah smiled, "Have fun. Come on Ship, we'll be back before dinner."

"Sure thing." Julie skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to where her mother, Joy, was cooking dinner with Ryaden playing at the kitchen table, "Hey Rya, mom, Iraah's gone to Bright's for a while, she'll be back before dinner and I'm going to the Circle for a bit to see John, kay?"

"Alright," Joy sighed, "But you remind Mr. Pritkin that he promised we could have you all this week. I want you home for dinner for once, Julie."

"Yes, Mom." Julie rolled her eyes, pulling out the small stone that she carried everywhere with her. She rubbed her thumb over the symbol on the top of it, "Eo Ut Argentum Orbis."

Joy hardly even blinked as her daughter disappeared in a puff of smoke, "He says we can have her and yet every evening, she's gone again…"


	2. Chapter 2 Missing Person

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any references to the Cassie Palmer Series, i do own Iggi, Jim, Bright, Iraah and Rya, though._**_**

* * *

Chapter 2**_

_**Missing Person**_

_Tap tap tap… tap tap tap._ Ben sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his window. It took him a few minuets to register that it was Julie crouching on his roof, outside the window at two in the morning. As he climbed out of bed, embarrassedly pulled some pants on over his boxers and made his way over to the window, he tried to think of how she could have gotten onto the roof. He pulled the window open to let her in, "Julie, how did you get on my roof?"

"Um, that's not important right now." She bit her lip looking upset, "Ben I need your help."

He paused, "It's Ship isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not so worried about him right now, where ever he is, I'm sure he'll be okay." She whipped a tear from her eye, "But he was with my sister when he disappeared and now she's gone, too."

"I didn't know you had a sister." He nodded, "I'll call Kevin and Gwen and see if they can come over, it's really late, but a missing person is more serious than missing pets."

"I could call Iggi over, too," She offered, "She's pretty good at this kind of thing."

"Sure, give her a call." He nodded, pulling out his plumber's badge.

She flipped out her cell phone and dialed Iggi's number, "Hey Iggi."

"Hey, Julie." Iggi's soft, wispy voice sounded strained with worry.

"You know Ben, right?" Julie asked.

"The one in my English class?" Iggi confirmed, "Yeah I know your boyfriend, not well, but we get on okay."

"Well, I was wondering if you could come around to his house for a bit." Julie asked, Iggi's parents never minded her going out at odd hours.

"I don't know, Julie, it's late and I don't really want to put my make up on right now." Iggi's voice hinted to some other reason, but Julie decided to accept what she'd been told.

"Then don't put it on." Julie told her friend, "It'll be okay, I promise, Ben won't judge you by your looks."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Iggi responded, "Fang and Tink disappeared from the yard this afternoon."

Julie nodded even though her friend couldn't see it, "Iraah and Ship are gone, too. We really need you, Ig. Come on, it's a chance to get out of your house and spend some real time with other people our age… it'll be fun, an adventure. I promise."

There was another long silence from Iggi, "I'll be over in a few minuets."

Julie sighed as the line went dead, "Ben, we have two more to add to our missing persons list."

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning.

"Iggi's little brother and sister disappeared from her back yard this afternoon." Julie sighed.

A shadow passed in front of the window and a dark figure slipped into the room. The person was a head shorter that Julie and covered completely in a dark purple cloak.

Julie nodded to the cloaked person and smirked, "Hello Iggi, that was fast."

Iggi pulled her cloak off in one fluid motion; she wasn't dressed much differently than she did at school, a long back skirt, a long sleeved purple turtle neck, white socks and high heeled Mary Jane's. It was the rest of her that was radically different, he'd always thought that she looked rather odd, like her coloring was off and he was right. Her usually fake tan slathered skin was a silvery blue-grey color rather than bronze and her eyes, normally an odd reddish-brown color were deep red. The only thing normal about her was her purplish-black hair that was currently cut short and fell cutely around her face in a pixie-like style that fit her small build. She nodded and greeted them in her soft, feathery, but slightly dark voice, "Hi Julie, Ben. We'd better make this quick, I can't leave Patch alone for too long."

"Hey Iggi." Ben smiled, he defiantly liked her looking like this better, she seemed less fake and untrustworthy.

"Hey Ben, this had better be good." Gwen said as she opened the door to his room, fallowed by Kevin, "Hi Julie. You do realize it's just past two in the morning, right?"

"Whoa, Ben, who's your friend?" Kevin asked, ignoring his girlfriend and glancing at Iggi.

"Oh, Kevin, Gwen, this is Iggi Lives," He nodded, "She's in my English class. Iggi, this is my cousin Gwen and our friend, Kevin."

"So, why are we here?" Gwen asked.

"You called it Gwen," Ben frowned, "Missing pets… except now people are missing, too."

"Iggi's little bother and sister went disappeared from their yard this afternoon," Julie told them, "And this evening my sister, Iraah, said she was going to her friend Brightin's down the street, she took Ship with her because I had to go to the… I had to go out. She said she'd be back before dinner so when nine o'clock rolled around and she still wasn't home, I called Bright. They never even got to his house; they just vanished off the street."

"I've noticed…" Iggi cut in, "It's just around our houses, Lee, have you noticed that?"

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Well I picked up these posters on the way over and drew up this map of our street before I left home." She sat down, placing a pile of posters to one side and spreading out a map of the eight houses on their section of Barning Street, from # 238, Julie's house, to # 245, Mrs. Jennings house. Then she pulled out a pen and some posters, "Here we go, Mrs. Jennings is missing her cat, Freddie," She wrote this information down in the box labbled Mrs. Jennings, "Next door from her, Ruth and June Redmond are missing their three cats, Moxy, Mittens and Todd. Over one more house, The Johnston's are looking for their dogs, Old Jack and a puppy named Boomer along with their son, two year old Brandon. Last on the row, old Mr. Peterson's lost his old dog, Jen. Across the road is you, Julie, and your missing Ship and Iraah. We can skip the house in between ours because we can both confirm that Rocket the pony is still in the yard and poor little Annie is too sick to leave her bed, never mind being left alone outside long enough to get lost or kidnapped."

Julie nodded and picked up the posters, leafing through them, "Your missing, Trixy, Van, Tink and Fang." She watched Iggi write it down before moving on to the last house, "Brightin's family is missing their old mare, Nibbles. It's funny about that though, because she disappeared in broad daylight, the gate was locked and they only turned away from her for a minuet and she was gone."

"But that's not possible," Gwen knelt down with the two other girls on her cousin's bedroom floor, "horses don't just disappear into thin air… neither do people or anything else for that matter."

"Your right." Julie agreed, "Not without leaving some sort of trace, like a powder or a puff of smoke or something." Her friends gave her a strange look, "What? You've never seen someone travel from place to place with magic."

"There's no such thing as magic," Kevin told her.

"Really…" she raised one eyebrow, "So you've never heard of Necromancy, Clairvoyance, Nullisim…?"

Everyone except for Iggi shook their heads. Iggi on the other hand smiled, "I've more than heard of it… I've seen a necromancer work. It was kind of spooky."

Gwen thought back to her years of believing her powers were magic, "Necromancy, the ability to raise the dead."

"Right, you are, Gwen," Julie grinned, "Fascinating to study, but very draining to use… well, so is clairvoyance. In fact, I think Nullisim is the easiest to wield, you don't really do much, it's just there when you need it. Not very good against physical attacks though, best to also learn to fight as well."

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked her, thinking that he might not be able to refer to her as his normal girlfriend anymore.

"I've been studying magic since I was six," She told them, "I'm mostly done now, but the Circle still requires me to take at least four after school classes twice a week. I've already finished studying the use of Clairvoyance and Nullisim, but I have troubles with Necromancy, it's my worst physical skill and my weakest subject, so my teacher, John says I have to take a few more courses in it. I'm also taking Magical Creature Studies, which also covers homo-sapient-like beings such as Vampires and Werewolves, Demonology, Divination and a Magic based Chemistry class."

"Wow," Kevin stared at her in disbelief, "And here I thought you were the normal one."

"Uh yeah, not really," She laughed, "My "twin sister" Iraah is actually my older brother's clone. Some scientists stole some of his DNA when he was a kid and mixed it with the DNA of several animals, stuck it in a test tube and next thing you know thirteen year old Iraah's showing up on our back porch."

Iggi rolled her eyes, "Don't even get started on Ryaden, ugh, that kid creeps me out sometimes… reminds me of my Uncle Trygon."

"She can't help it, Ig," Julie shrugged, "She's just a kid."

"Yeah, a demon kid… who is living in your house." She shuttered.

Whatever," Julie rolled her eyes, "She's sorta cute. Anyways, that's were I was when Iraah and Ship disappeared. I can't take Ship with me to the Circle, the wards there short out anything electrical within a mile radius, he'd be toast."

"Maybe we should go check Bright's yard for some evidence of where Nibbles could have gone," Iggi brought them back on topic, "or we could look in my yard."

Ben shrugged, "Two back yards, twice the chances of finding something. We can even check out the street where Iraah and Ship would have disappeared."

She nodded, "We can check my yard tomorrow morning, but if we're going to Bright's or anywhere else, I'll have to put on some fake tan and all that."

"Why do you were that fake tan stuff?" Gwen asked, "And those contacts?"

"Because if I'm wearing loads of fake tan, people thing I'm weird." She shrugged, "But if I'm not, people know I'm not human. It's better to be weird than not human." She glanced at Julie as she headed for the window, "Come on, Lee, I'll fly you home."

"Hey, Lives, hold up a second." Kevin dug in his pocket for something before pulling out a small silver digital watch with a few extra buttons on the side, "It's a holo-watch," he explained, "It works better that fake tan, just push the green button on the side a use the other buttons to change your appearance… it also tells time."

She smiled, "Thanks, Kevin."

"Well, let's get going, Ig, Mom hates it when I shift in the house after dark." Julie smiled, winking at Ben before stepping onto a platform of what looked like dark purplish-black manna that Iggi had formed outside the window and floating away over the roof tops.

"Julie uses magic…" Gwen thought aloud, "Who would have guessed it?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Anyways, Gwen, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Kev." Gwen smiled, "Night Ben."

"Night guys." Ben called after them and tiredly collapsed into bed.**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 Search

**I only**** own the characters that weren't in Ben 10.**

**Okay**** my suggestion right now is to go back and re-read the first two chapters because I changed them in little ways, but it will be significant later.**_**  


* * *

Chapter 3**_

_**Search**_

Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived at Iggi's house around eight o'clock the next morning. It was a nice, but small house with an equally small yard and looked rather funny in the shadow of the monster house next door. It wasn't Iggi who opened the door, but a girl of about ten years of age. She looked like Iggi, silvery blue-grey skin, slightly brighter red eyes and longer, darker purplish-black braids. She smiled a bit, "Hi, you must be Julie's friends… I'm Iggi's sister, Patch."

Iggi came down the hall behind the younger girl, "Palchaya, what have I told you about answering the door without your make up on?"

Patch winced at the use of her full name, "I know, Iggiwina, I'll scare people away. But you were expecting them."

"What if it wasn't them, you could have frightened the postman or something!" Iggi rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed by her full name either, "Come in, Julie's already here."

She lead them down the hall to a small kitchen where Julie was cooking scrambled eggs by the stove, she smiled up at them, "Hey guys. Patch, your eggs are ready."

"Thanks Julie." Patch smiled, taking the plate from the older girl, "You make better eggs than Iggi."

"Hey," Iggi protested, "I try."

"Iggi," Gwen frowned, looking around the small house, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, my mom's at work," she nodded, "and my dad's gone off world for a while to visit my sick aunt."

Julie frowned, "Your aunt's been sick for a while now, huh? Is your mom working double shifts?"

"Yeah," Iggi nodded.

"I've never met your parents." She shrugged.

"Well their pretty busy." They silver skinned girl seemed to shy away from the topic of her parents and her answers sounded a little rehearsed.

"Who needs 'rents anyways." Patch cut in, then frowned, "You gonna find the squirts?"

"Yeah, yeah we are," Iggi rolled her eyes, "Patch, go watch your toons."

"So let's check out the back yard." Ben suggested.

"Oh, yeah," Iggi pulled the back door open, "Just out here."

They followed her out into the yard and started searching for any kind of trace that would tell them where the two children had gone.

"Hey, I found something," Gwen yelled from the corner of the yard where their little wooden fence joined with the taller mesh one that kept in the pony next door. The little black and white pony, Rocket, was standing by the fence, trying to see what was going on from a few feet away, but refused to enter the corner by Gwen.

"Can you feel that?" Kevin asked as they joined her in the corner. The air around them seemed to crackle with a strange energy.

Julie felt the back of her neck prickle, "Damn," she muttered, "That's some strong magic."

"Sends shiver's down your spine." Ben commented.

Iggi shuttered, "I didn't even know those hairs could stand on end! That's so creepy."

"Gwen," Kevin said, "Do you think you could trace them through the chalk on the fence."

Gwen nodded, looking at what looked like a child's drawing and accessed her manna. She frowned, "I've got them… The signal's pretty faint, there's not enough energy to leave a good trail, bit I think they're in the house next door."

"Who lives there?" Ben asked.

"Mss. Maiden and her daughter, Annie." Iggi told them, "Oh and there's someone else, Jean Maiden's son from when she was married… oh what was his name? Something Coffin… Jack? Jack Coffin… no that's not right."

"Jim? Jim Coffin?" Kevin asked frowning, "Jimmy the rat?"

"You know Jim?" Gwen frowned, "The Jim in my math class?"

"Yeah, Jimmy the rat," Kevin smirked, "We hung out as kids, he stopped coming out to hang when his little sister got sick, but recently I've been seeing him around the park by the liquor store. He's always too drunk to talk too much, though."

"Well his sister is still sick." Iggi said, "In fact, she's dying. Unfortunate, I don't know Jean as well as I used to, so I can't get us into the house without breaking and entering."

Kev grinned, "Well, maybe it's time I get reacquainted with sober Jimmy after all, Mss. Maiden likes me well enough, I've brought Jim home a few times when he was too out of it to walk… in fact, I brought him home last night, before picking up Gwen for our little meeting at Ben's."

"Well, this time of day he should be home…" Iggi nodded, "And hung over. Let's go knock on his door."

Iggi fastened the holo-watch that Kevin had given her onto her wrist and turned it on. Her hair turned black and her skin paled to a normal pinky-white with golden honey brown eyes. They walked up the long drive and Kevin knocked on the large door. A few minuets later, Jean opened the door looking tired, her blond hair up in curlers, "Hello? Oh, Kevin, what can I help you with?"

"Hi Mss. Maiden." Kevin smiled, "Is Jimmy in?"

"Yeah, he should be in his room doing his homework." She told them, "Iggiwina, good to see you, how's your mum?"

"She's fine thanks." Iggi smiled charmingly, "How are you doing? We hope you like the pies we sent over."

"Oh they were lovely, thank you." The woman let them in, "Jim's room is the one on the left at the top of the stairs, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled as they headed up the stairs, "Well, she seems very nice, not like the kind of woman who would be kidnapping other people's kids and pets."

"Oh, I don't think Jeanie is the one behind this," Iggi assured them, "No, it has to be someone else."

Kevin knocked on Jim's door, "Hey, Jim, Dude you in there?"

The door swung open to reveal a broad shouldered boy, the same height as Kevin with shaggy, messy blonde hair, pale skin and gentle blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"Hey man, its Kevin," Kev grinned, "I don't know if you remember me, we used to hang as kids."

"Oh, yeah," Jim nodded, "You drive me home sometimes, right? The green car."

"Yeah," Kevin winced, "The one you threw up in."

"Oh, sorry about that, man." Jim nodded, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Gwen and her cousin Ben," He nodded, "And Julie lives next door on that side."

Iggi nodded as Kevin pointed towards Julie's house, "And I live next door on the other side."

"Oh, your Iggiwina," Jim smiled a little, "The one my mom always talks about… you give us all those nice pies."

"Uh, yeah, just Iggi, thank." She smiled back, "I think we have art together at school."

"Yeah," he nodded, "You sit next to me, at the back in the left corner?"

"Mhm, that's me," She nodded, "You're always hung over, I'm the kid with Advil."

"Dude," Kevin smirked, "You take Art?"

"Yes he does," Iggi interjected, "And he's very good."

"Anyways…" Jim blushed, avoiding the subject of art, "What are you guys doing here?"

Gwen smiled, "Well, some kids and pets have been disappearing around the neighborhood and we wanted to know if you'd seen anything strange?"

"Yeah, well, sorry, I'd like to help, but…" He shrugged, "When it's one-thirty in the morning and you've downed a couple of six packs, you see a lot of strange stuff."

"Jimmy?" A soft, weak voice floated down the stairs, barely audible, "Jimmy are you there?"

Jim pushed past them and headed up the stairs, "Annie, why are you awake?"

"Are their people here?" The voice, Annie, asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied, "Just some kids from school."

Annie sounded to be around six years old and amusement was apparent in her voice as she talked to her older brother, "You've never had friends around before, can I meet them?"

"Uh, sure." He poked his head down the stairs, "Come on up, guys."

The five of them filed up the stairs into a small look-out-tower kind of room that was all windows with lacy curtains and roll down blinds to keep the light out at night. They stared in aw, you could see the entire neighborhood from up there, from Mrs. Jennings' back yard to Julie's on the other end of the block.

"Hi, Annie," Iggi greeted the little girl. She was six years old and looked nothing like Jim, her skin would have been lightly tanned if she'd not been so sickly and pale and her long black pigtails were a noticeable contrast to his blond locks, she appeared to be at least half Native American.

"Hello," She smiled softly.

"You have a great view," Julie told her, "I can see Rya playing in my back yard from here."

Annie's eyes flickered to where Julie was looking to where the young girl was playing with her toys alone in the yard, "I've been watching her." Annie told them, "She always plays alone. Why?"

"Well, you see," Julie smiled a little, "She doesn't always get on well with the other kids."

Annie frowned, "But everyone should have friends."

"What about you?" Iggi asked, "Do you have friends who come to see you up here?"

"I have lots of friends up here." Annie said and for some unknown reason, shivers ran down Julie's spine, "And they don't ever have to leave."

"Annie," Jim frowned, "I think you should get some sleep now."

She nodded, "Okay, Jim."

He led them out of the room, closing the door behind him and taking them back down the stairs, "Sorry about that, she hears voices sometimes. It's the new meds; they do funny things to her."

"Are they helping?" Gwen asked.

"Naw," he shrugged, "She's just dying a little less painfully now. There's nothing anyone can do to help."

"Jim," Iggi suggested, "Why don't you come and help us. You might not be able to help Annie, but you can help other kids… besides, it's more productive than getting hammered every night."

"I am trying to stop drinking you know," He told her, "I do know that it's a problem."

"All the more reason to help us," She smiled, "It's always easier to kick a habit when your friends are helping you."

"Um, yeah, I could help you." He nodded, smiling a little, "What are we doing?"

"We're tracking a kidnapper," Ben grinned.

"And you guys know how to do this?" He asked.

"Yep," Gwen nodded, "We do it all the time."

"Well," Kevin shrugged, "Ben, Gwen and I do, and not specifically kidnappers."

"Wow, you guys are kinda weird," Jimmy grinned, "But cool; this is like CSI or something!"

Julie nodded, "Or something. Well, I guess we'd better get started."

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, but I get sidetracked very easily so these things take a long time to write. ~ Tygger**


End file.
